silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Silver
This section contains information regarding other inhabitants of the SnBverse and not just those found in the city of Chambury. Entities are arranged by classification. A list will be provided under each classification heading, with each entry arranged alphabetically. If you have an idea for an entry, please Note the group on DeviantArt or talk to us on Telegram. Spirits & Other Bodiless Entities Bodiless Entities are any of a number of incorporeal beings and creatures that inhabit the Spirit Realm. It is very rare that they manifest in the physical world without specific aid from a magic user of some kind, such as a Shaman, Druid, or even a Necromancer. On occasion they can draw enough energy out of existing electromagnetic fields to appear. Many bodiless entities thus feel drawn to places and people containing a significant amount of this energy. Some greedier individuals may even attempt to drain their sources dry. Werewolves are known for exuding an unusual amount of electromagnetic energy and so incorporeal beings are often drawn to them. Most werewolves are able to sense their presence, some can even see and engage in limited interaction with them, but it is encouraged that particularly gifted shapeshifters exercise caution or dawn protective talismans in order to prevent possession or unnatural attachment. To engage with these beings more fully, one would need to obtain either the Dog Head form or Spirit form. Both allow significant access to the Spirit World where these entities are located. Bodiless entities such as Angels, Deities, and in some cases, Vampiric Wraiths are able to utilize the Possession ability. Listing of Bodiless Entities Angels Animistic Spirits Deities Demons Dogmen -Three-Eyed Dogman Ghosts Greater Elementals Lesser Elementals Shadow People -The Hat Man Vampiric/Demonic Wraiths Fae The Fae refers to a collective race of beings that do not originate in our realm, but in one that parallels our own. Pathways to this dimension were once common throughout the world, particularly in the Europe and Asia, but now, due to ever expanding human habitation, many have been shut for all eternity. Details on the nature of the Fae’s origins and homeland are vague and varied, seeming to change from culture to culture, and any mortal who has been unfortunate enough to be whisked away to such lands has never returned. The Fae were once more numerous in our world which is evident in the amount of stories told about them, but now they are very seldom encountered, sticking to their own underground societies which are fiercely guarded, often either by magic in the form of structures made of natural materials - often carved with words of power such as runes or sacred geometry - or powerful Fae themselves. Werewolves only know marginally more about their existence than do humans. Mostly that some species have developed a particular taste for shapeshifter flesh. Some have been known to even develop an obsession with it, risking discovery by repeatedly transgressing the bounds of their world in order to satisfy their craving. This has led to the development of a black market trading system wherein shapeshifter flesh and bone are currency. However, due to the Fae’s adeptness at guarding their secrets, it is unknown how vast this network is, or if it poses much more a threat than the human’s own iteration of occult black market trading. Some have drawn connections between the Fae and The Silver Circle but as of yet, none have been confirmed. Fae cannot interbreed with werewolves or other shapeshifters, but they can human. Faeblood works its way into werewolf bloodlines through transmittance of the werewolf virus/curse to a Faeblooded human. This newly bitten werewolf can then produce offspring with other werewolves, thus forever weaving in their otherworldly inheritance. Lycanthropes with Fae heritage are highly sought after and respected by certain Clans, particularly the Lycaon, who hold a great reverence for all things magic. A human or werewolf who is of Fae lineage can sometimes exhibit unusual talents. These can range from being remarkably lucky, clairvoyant, or unusually adept at raising plants or animals, to telekinesis or pyrokinesis, depending on their ancestor. Furthermore, these individuals are naturally gifted when it comes to the use of magic, though many are ignorant of these capabilities, and some never awake their latent talents. Usually there is nothing physically abnormal about these crossbreeds, and the only way a werewolf might know of it would be if they were to bite them. Fae and those related to Fae have a particularly sweet taste similar to rotting fruit that werewolves find nauseating. The flavor can linger for days after contact and has been known to cause the unfortunate migraines, insomnia, toothaches, vomiting, and in some cases, severe rash and fever. Fae-blooded humans are extremely rare, rarer still are the ones that are aware of their heritage. Potential for Fae-brand magic does filter out over generations as well, with the odd descendant standing a minimal chance of manifesting abilities later on. As for individuals, Fae vary broadly from race to race and many are capable of taking on, or appearing to take on, a human form. Pixies, elves, and other "wee folk" are perhaps the most common in the human realm. Their diminutive size (usually about 8 inches at the smallest) coupled with their innately powerful magic, makes it easy for them to hide from those seeking them. They are also renowned for their cleverness making them all the more difficult to catch or kill. Fairy folk appear able to change their size, shape, and other physical features to better blend in to human and lycanthrope society alike. This, however, is an illusion or 'glamour' as it is commonly referred to. Most Fae have some form of glamour when travelling to the human world, even those considered to be less demonstratively magical such as ogres and trolls who tend to use Artifacts in order to cloak themselves. Detection can be difficult even for a creature with as advanced a set of senses as a werewolf. This depends primarily on the age and experience of the Fae, however. Younger ones can be made to drop their glamour, revealing their scent or even a glimpse of their true selves, if they’re not concentrating enough. Older ones who have been practicing the trick long enough are much harder to detect. Once found out, however, most Fae are still a force to be reckoned with as werewolves are not immune to their magic. However, a sure fire way to defend oneself against the ire of a Fae is the use of cold iron which has a similar effect upon them as silver does to shapeshifters. Likewise, some Fae have a higher resistance than others though none are completely immune. Fae-blooded humans may or may not retain this sensitivity. Generally those who are half-blood will retain the vulnerablility, while it can filter out of the lineage by the second or third generation, along with any magical abilities. Encountering Fae as a werewolf is very much like encountering another werewolf only Fae tend to be more peculiar about formalities. Each race will have their own traditions, many of which will seem strange to the more human-minded lycanthrope, but for the most part it is recommend one speaks carefully and to be mindful of anything that could put one in the position of owing the other. Some individuals refrain from ever thanking a Fae as it implies that they will owe them some sort of favor. It is also advised to never look them in the eye as they take it as a challenge. When in the company of a powerful or respected Fae, always assume that they are very, very old and will thus value a grand show of respect including bowing and an attempt at formal speech and address (use My Lord/Lady, Highness, or any other form of respect you can pick up from others). Very much like werewolves, Fae can sense fear and some will relish it, doing their best to intimidate others. It is best to treat these types with the utmost respect and kindness, doing your best to disregard any show of aggression or attempts at inspiring trepidation. Most Fae demonstrate a vast capacity for passive-aggressiveness and many are not capable of harming a werewolf without some sort of invitation or provocation. The more powerful ones, however, need no invitation. If one should arouse the ire of a Fae, powerful or otherwise, and wish to make amends, many welcome a show of tribute or gifts. Younger ones tend to like food and jewelry, still others may demand something valued by the giver or altogether abstract. Tales of Fae demanding hearts, voices, or memories are all too true. Thus, it is wisest to never, ever enter into an agreement with a Fae. Very much like Demons, they will attempt to take you for all you're worth, often times literally, as mentioned above. The Fae are considered a great potential threat to the human world. Their movements remain of significant interest to both the Silver Circle and the werewolf Clans. Though they have not ever shown any apparent interest in mobilizing against them, and their manifestation in the human world in general seem rare if next to impossible to track, to some their combined power and indifference makes them all the more suspicious. But currently, concerning oneself with a Fae invasion is about as logical as worrying about the heat death of the universe - chances are it probably won't be happening on our life time. Bones: Assume most have 5 unless they are a well-known/named Fae such as those from the Tuatha Dé Danann pantheon (Boann, Dian Cecht, Aes Sídhe, etc.) which are classified as both Fae and Deity - in which case they would have 12 Bones. Special Note: It is encouraged that if one is to make a Fae or Fae-blooded character, to please do their research on whatever race they would like to draw inspiration from. Listing of Fae Humans The threat that humankind has towards werewolves almost goes without saying. In single hand combat, a human doesn’t stand a chance against a fully formed werewolf. However, a human has the benefit of organization as well as overwhelming numbers and an established dominant society. As both a source of food, propagation, and the werewolf’s most portentous enemy, the relationship shared between the two species is a varied and complicated one. Listing of Humans Helsing Company Hunters Project Silver Bullet The Silver Circle Skinners Undead All shapeshifters are susceptible to the same effects as mortals when speaking of necromantic magic. Werewolves can become ghosts, zombies, Cursed, ghouls, dybbuks or revenants. Special care must be taken, however, when a werewolf is possessed by a Wraith and becomes vampiric. This is the only case, thus far, where the means to an end are different. The term ‘Undead’ refers to any person or creature that once had detectable signs of physical life such as a pulse and brain activity, but now, while still remaining animated, no longer displays them. Temperaments and intelligence runs a broad spectrum, to the ravenous and energetic Ghoul to the more docile and obedient Zombie, to the personable and very human Cursed. Undead can manifest through any number of magics, though mainly Necromancy or through the use of certain Artifacts. Injecting sedatives or tranquilizers into an Undead has no effect so if one wishes to capture them, only physical or magical binding can be used to subdue them. For maximum efficiency in one’s Undead servant, it is highly recommend that a Necromancer use the freshest corpse possible otherwise the usefulness of which will be limited to the amount of time it takes the body to fall apart. Decomposition is slowed, and in some cases, halted altogether, depending on the kind of Undead. The cause of this is truly unknown, but it is presumed to be a side effect of magical energy. There are also different styles of Necromantic magic depending on its cultural origin (Voodoo, Oriental, etc.) though this does not change the amount of focus or familiarity required in the reanimation of the dead. Reanimating corpses is considered “High Magick” and is no easy feat requiring significant discipline and understanding in the art as well as a particular set of ingredients in order to accomplish successfully. Many rituals also require the participation of other people and whatever energies they can summon to help. ' It should also be noted that complete, inconsequential resurrection of a person or animal is impossible even with Necromancy. If you wish to contest this in order to satisfy an idea for a plot point or character development please Note the group. EXCEPTIONS: If a character is brought back to life immediately after death in an RP. The use of the Animal Form Ability, Grimm Persistence's Rank 3. ' Listing of Undead The Cursed Ghosts Ghouls Zombies Revenants Cryptids "Cryptids" (also sometimes referred to as "cryptohominids" for those that are able to take on a humanoid shape in the world of SnB) are entities that are not easily classified in any of the preceding categories. They may share traits consistent with Bodiless Entities such as the ability to teleport or become incorporeal, but are also very much capable of manifesting in the physical realm, at least for a short period of time. Listing of Cryptids The Black Dog Vampires Dybbuks The Sa'chok Skinwalkers Vukodlak (aka Vaewolf) The Wendigo Category:Bestiary Category:Enemy Lexicon Category:Lore